White Wings
by Stella-luna1616
Summary: Set five years later. Mikan leaves with her mother. Mikan arrives at the academy disguised as a person named Azami.No one knows that she is Mikan and her personality has completely changed. And she has also come back with a new purpose. NxM
1. Prologue

**Hi Everyone! This story used to be about Azami and Azami only but I decided it would be more fun if Mikan was disguised as Azami! Of course the usual pairings apply as well. This is my first Gakuen Alice fic and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**-Usual Disclaimer-**

* * *

One year after the current Gakuen Alice

"Mum. I am so happy that we are together." Mikan said as she walked beside her mother. It had been one long year since she had escaped the academy with her. And now both of them were walking side by side on an abandoned road. Secretly Mikan missed her friends terribly and she had no idea what had happened to them after she left. Yet she knew if she spoke to her mum about it, she would feel guilty about taking Mikan. The rain was really not holding back now. The clouds were overcast, almost like a giant shadow cast across the sky. It would really be horrible for anyone to be outside, Mikan thought.

All of sudden something flickered behind her. Mikan ignored it thinking it was lightning or something, but never the less quickened the pace of her walking- dragging her mother behind. "Well I hope no one is outside in this weather. They could get sick!" Mikan told her mum.

"It is just so like you to worry about other people when you are soaking wet," Yuka replied, "you know one of the reasons why I wanted more time with you is so that I could look after you for once."

Once again something moved behind her.

"Mum, something flickered behind me and now that flicker has flickered again! What do you think the flicker that flickered twice behind me is?"

"I'm sure it is nothing," Yuka said. Then the "flicker" caught her eye and she wasn't so sure anymore.

Mikan was sure that the flicker had stopped and was still. Still pulling her mother she started to walk towards the light. **(A/N Get it? Walk towards the light? Oh I crack myself up sometimes.) **Eventually she saw that the light was coming from a girl. The girl had long black hair and was wearing a small dress. She was drenched in mud and soaked beyond the bone. Yet, strangest of all she was glowing. Unlike a glow-in-the-dark-stick, she was emitting a soft, steady light.

"So are we going to take the glowing girl to our home?" Yuka asked Mikan.

"Well we can't leave her here!"Mikan insisted. She used a little of the flying Alice to hover the girl and carry her to their home. The home was a not like an apartment but more of a giant living space. Within the space included a couch, TV, dining table, beds and a bathroom that was sealed off. Amongst all this was a large wooden cabinet filled with glass bottles. The wooden cabinet looked rather old and dusty-as if it had never been touched. The glass bottles were filled with different coloured stones ranging from a deep blue to a fiery red. They were also different sizes and shapes. They were Alice stones.

Yuka had collected a range of different stones over the years. There was a stockpile of flying Alice stones. A mountain of teleportation stones and quite a few illusion stones as well. But among all these was a separate column. There were only three stones here. One was Mikan's father's Nullification stone. One was Persona's stone and one was Natsume's fire stone.

Mikan placed the girl onto her bed and wrapped her in a few blankets. Yuka ran to fetch some tea while Mikan did all she could to warm and dry the girl. Now that she was reasonably dry Mikan could see that her hair was not black but almost a deep purple. As well as that, there seemed to be strange markings on her back. The markings almost resembled…wings. After one hour the dress was still mud stained but other than that the girl seemed to be clean.

Yuka looked at the girl's face. She thought she reminded her of someone.

"Mikan I think she is… no… sorry… it really isn't possible…after what happened then…no one could have survived…but still…" Yuka stuttered.

"What is it mum?"Mikan questioned.

"Oh nothing. I just thought that she reminded me of a little girl I once knew."

"Once? What happened to her?"

"She was your cousin Mikan. My little brother's daughter. I saw her once-at the academy. But I don't know what happened to her. I asked around, but they all said that she had passed away. But I still don't know why."

"Oh." was all Mikan could say.

* * *

"Where the hell am I?" the girl groaned.

Mikan turned around abruptly. It was the next morning and she was wondering when the girl was going to come around. Now that her eyes were open, Mikan could see that they shared the exact same shade of eye colour. And come to think of it their nose was similar too. But other than that they were pretty much polar opposites.

"Hi. My name is Mikan Sakura and I live here with my mother Yuka. I am eleven years old and have an Alice. My alices are nullification and the stealing Alice." Mikan said.

"Well, you're pretty stupid. In your introduction you tell me that you're an Alice and you tell me what your Alices are. How do you know that I know about alices?" The girl replied.

"Well last night when we found you, you were glowing. I didn't think you were just a regular kid. Though I admit telling you what my alices were was a little stupid. But if you had no idea about alices, you would have said: What is an Alice? Instead of: how do you know that I know about alices." Mikan answered, "By the way, how were you glowing? I know about plenty of alices, but I have never heard of a "glowing" Alice."

"I don't have any "alices" so to speak. My name is Azami and I am 13 years old." Azami said.

Just that very moment Yuka decided to walk in. She heard the girl say her name was Azami. No, it couldn't be. Plenty of people are called Azami. But do plenty of people glow? It couldn't be her. She is dead. Yuka told herself. She is dead. She couldn't have survived. Just to make sure Yuka said, "Azami. Do you remember me?"

Azami stared at Yuka. She knew this face from somewhere. It was very faint. But she could just recognize the hair. The same colour and the same eyes of her auntie. Yuka was her auntie.

"Auntie?" Azami mumbled.

"Oh my. You are not dead! Thank goodness. I thought you could never survive. "Yuka ran to hug her.

"What is going on?" Mikan said to herself.

* * *

After the big reunion with her auntie, Azami sat down ready to explain everything. Mikan and Yuka sat across from her with a newly accounted smile on their faces.

Azami began, "When I was two years old, I was taken away from my family. The academy realised that I had incredible powers and wanted to use them for their own benefit. There was a massive raid for children with Alices back then. The government wanted to use them. Gakuen Alice teachers were paid incredible sums of money for each child- depending on their Alice ability. The man who captured me was the elementary school principal. He wasn't the school principal at the time, but merely a high ranking teacher. After he turned me in, he was promoted. I met Yuka at the academy. I didn't not know that she was my auntie; all I knew was that she was going to steal my powers away. Eventually Yuka explained to me that she was my Auntie and that everything was going to be okay. It obviously wasn't.

But somehow the elementary school principal took an interest in me. He said that I would do the world and my country good. He gave me a home, food and I almost became like a child to him. I helped him run the school for almost two years. During that time he was a good father to me. He bought clothes for me and helped me tie my shoelaces, but most of all he helped me train. He trained me to use my powers at will. Every week I would discover a new power. It got to the point were I was afraid to let him observe every power that I had, in fear of hurting him. Yuka had already left but I had no idea what was happening in the outside world. All I knew was that I was in an academy. I had completely forgotten abut my family. My new family was the principal. I had forgotten what he had done to me in the past.

One day I discovered a way out of the home. As soon as I went out I heard the principal talking to another man. They were talking about using different students to defeat enemies of the country. Horrible things were being done to these students by the man who had taken care of me for so long. I was four when I had found out. I was furious. My emotions let my powers go haywire. I set multiple things on fire and then put them out with water and then set them alight again. Things were exploding and I lost control of myself. There was a massive bang as half of the wall came off. Then the teachers came to stop me. They didn't do much good of course.

Then all of a sudden there was a bright flaming light. I don't know how to explain it exactly, but basically there was a phoenix, coming out of my back. It rose into the air and destroyed a lot of ground. I then kind of though it would be nice to ride it and it bent down. I could control this thing with my mind. I flew away on it. It was an hour before I realised that I had no one in this world. I had spent two years of my life in the same home. I had no idea what was happening out here. It took about a year to find somewhere to settle down. I was taken in by religious people who lived in a temple hidden in the mountains. They knew about alices, but they constantly said that I wasn't an Alice. I had no idea what I was until I was 7 years old.

I had a very vivid dream. I dreamt about whom I was and what I had to do and why my powers were unknown of. I am part angel. I know it sounds crazy. It took me a month for it to sink in. But it was true. My mother and Yuka's sister-in-law was an angel. Of course dad didn't know that and neither did anyone except myself and the monks. It all made sense. My powers were beyond human and even for an angel they were extremely strong. From that point on –with the monks' permission to use their temple- I practiced every single day. I learnt to use any of my powers whenever I wanted to wherever I wanted to. I even learnt to breathe underwater. Soon after, I received another vivid dream. I had been crowned the princess of the angels. You know every little girl dream of becoming a fairy princess. Well, I became one – but cooler- I was an angel princess.

I dedicated every moment of my life to learn anything I could about angels, and mastering my powers. Only until Last week I had realised that Yuka was still out here. I rushed immediately to find where you were living so that I could see you again. I flew here from the temple and because I was so excited I forgot to eat. Angels can get their food source from the sun but since it was such rainy weather there was hardly any sun to eat. Eventually I was exhausted and was struck by lightning. I fell and hit the ground. I was extremely weak and hungry but managed to make a little light so that hopefully someone would find me. What I didn't expect was Yuka and her daughter Mikan to find me and take me into their homes. This is truly fate."

"Wow." Mikan said, "You can glow!"

Azami and Yuka looked at each other and shrugged.

*******************************1 year later***********************************

"Stop it now!" Yuka yelled after Mikan and Azami. The two were chasing each other around and shooting whatever they had at each other. It was pretty much like paintball, but instead they were shooting alices at each other. Azami and Mikan were practically sisters. They did everything together. When she could, Azami taught Mikan what she knew about angels and about her powers. Mikan didn't really see the point in it but Azami insisted. She said it might come in handy one day.

"Take this Azami!" Mikan yelled and used a flying Alice on her. Azami floated around for a while enjoying the view and then replied, "Big Deal… I can fly anyway!"

Azami unfolded her two massive wings. Each one was as long as her arm and they resembled a swan's wings. Mikan let go of her flying Alice and Azami's wings flapped. She still hovered in the air and just to show off her talent, she flew around Mikan.

"Stop showing off."Mikan says to Azami.

"Okay, but lift me with your flying Alice again. Its fun not having to fly but still be able to fly!" Azami replies.

"Okay sure!" Mikan says.

"Catch me!" Azami says. Azami tucks in her wings. Because they are very big they take a few seconds to unfold and to disappear into her back. At the very same moment Mikan looks away- distracted by something. Azami falls from the sky and hits the ground with a solid thud. She groans.

"Hey did you see that…..Azami?" Mikan questions and then realised that she forgot to catch her. She felt o guilty that she fell and hit herself on the head. Little did she know, this was not just a simple bump on the head.

* * *

"What's wrong with her, mum? Why won't she wake up?" Mikan asks Yuka.

"I don't know. It's been two weeks now and she should be fine. And yet she is part angel. Maybe that has something to do with it." Yuka replies.

Azami had been unconscious for a two weeks after the fall. She had developed a high fever and was incredibly ill. Mikan wondered why she was acting so strangely. A little bump on the head shouldn't be too hard and she had extra body strength. A truck couldn't do more than give her a paper cut. Yet a little bump and she completely collapses.

Mikan decided to do a little research on angels. She remembered that once Azami told her that she studied about herself in the national library. Though it was a human library it was incredibly accurate in angel information. Mikan grabbed her coat.

"Mum I'll be back in an hour."

Mikan ran to the nearest bus stop and caught the next bus to the library. In the library she looked everywhere for the information. Then one section caught her eye. "Mythical Creatures."

Well, an angel was a mythical creature. She searched. Angel. Angel. It had got to have some information here.

"Aha!," Mikan whispered to herself," Angels." She held up the book and turned to the page of angel weaknesses and lifespan. On particular paragraph caught her eye.

It read: "When an angel breeds with a mortal the child's life span on Earth is very limited. It can last up to 13 years. Any child who lives longer can die at the slightest injury. After the child dies it may give its powers to a mortal. It will then go to wherever the angels go. Our sources do not tell us where but when in that place the child may keep in contact with earth. It has a special bond with the mortal its powers were transferred to- they are usually family or close friends."

Mikan couldn't believe it. Because of her Azami was going to die early. She only had one week left to live. Mikan ran back to the bus station and ran home. She approached her mum.

"Mum, Azami is going to die because of me!" Mikan burst out into tears.

"Shut Up. You're giving me a terrible headache." Azami groaned.

"Azami! I know about your lifespan and I killed you!" Mikan said in between sobs.

"Let me properly explain." Azami began, "Yes, I am going to die but I was pushing already a year and a half. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Even from a paper cut! I suppose you already read the part where I can transfer my powers to a mortal?" Mikan Nodded," Well I choose you Mikan Sakura. You need to do something with my powers. Something I didn't have the courage to do. The elementary school principal was like a father to me so when the time came, I couldn't do it."

"Do what?" Mikan asked.

" I couldn't kill him. Listen carefully. When I realised that I was an angel I decided to pay the principal a visit. While I was in Alice academy I overheard him talking to Persona. Three years from now they were going to use up all the children's alices to create an ultimate power. One that could destroy countries and even continents. The government would be in control of the world. They were going to take all the alices away, even if it meant killing people. They are going to build the ultimate killing machine. You will have to stop him. No, You will have to kill him. Or end him. But remember, He can break out of any prison. So you must do something big. That is what I ask from you. In return I will leave you my powers and wings."

"But, How do I do all that? I was practically banned from the academy when I left. Now I'm wanted by the elementary school principal." Mikan asked.

"You must pretend to be me. Because you are doing my job you must become Azami. The hair, the eyes and the attitude. You have to match me perfectly. No one must know that you are really Mikan Sakura. If someone finds out they could accidently tell someone else and you aren't going to do much if you're rotting away in the bottom of the academy. And that means prison. Please Mikan. Can you promise to do these tasks?"

"Sure. I'll be you and end the elementary school principal."

"One more thing. The principal will definitely remember me and will give you a hard time. But you will have all my knowledge and wisdom to guide you. God that was corny and sounded like it should come from grandpa. Please take care, Yuka and Mikan. You can contact me by pressing on the little phoenix on your shoulder blade. I will help you when you are in grave danger. Otherwise please refrain from touching it. And remember. This is one mission you cannot fail. Too many lives are at stake."

With that Azami's eyes closed and her voice faded into nothing. Mikan cried even harder. Yuka- who didn't get to say a word- was also crying. Suddenly a small golden phoenix rose out of Azami's body and into Mikan's. Mikan was too sad to notice this but after a few seconds there was a sudden wave of knowledge pouring into her head. What Azami's powers were. How to talk like Azami and act like her. All her experiences and what she had seen. Azami's secrets. Azami's likes and dislikes. She had to play her "Azami" perfectly. She had to learn how to control her new powers from scratch. And she had two years to do it.

"Mum. I'm going back to Alice academy." Mikan said firmly.

"I knew you would have to someday." Yuka replied.

* * *

**Well? If you want more please review!!! Every author loves those!**

**The more I get the faster I write!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Stella-luna**


	2. Just Like Her

**Hey everyone! A BIG thank you to all the people who reviewed! I love you all**

**Since they reviewed.... This chapter is dedicated to them!!!!**

**This chapter of White Wings is dedicated to **

**bunnyjumps ,****Chiaki Harukaze, ****Invisibleppl, ****The Hopeless Wanderlust,**** moonacre99**

**-Usual Disclaimer-**

* * *

Mikan stared at the two doors that she ran away from five years ago. The doors with massive GA letters stamped on them in gold. The campus that she called home for a year. She wondered how she felt when she first entered the school. Actually all she cared about was finding Hotaru. Now she has come back with a brand new purpose.

A promise she had made her cousin Azami before she died. Mikan's eyes brimmed with tears. It was her fault that Azami died. So in place of Azami, she was going to do what Azami couldn't do. Kill the elementary school principal. Because the school couldn't know that she was Mikan, she looked exactly like Azami.

Mikan had long straight purple hair down to her waist with a white headband. She wore the Gakuen Alice uniform and looked identical to Azami. Because they were cousins their eye colour and their nose was almost indistinguishable. Other than that, they were one hundred percent different.

Mikan was happy and bubbly, while Azami was sarcastic and made sassy remarks. Mikan was completely unaware of things even though it was happening in front of her face, while Azami knew things were going to happen before it did. Mikan took everything lightly and was very childish-even at fifteen-, while Azami acted like an adult. Think of Azami's personality as a cross between Hotaru, Ruka and at times Mikan and Natsume. She was very unpredictable and mysterious and also slightly evil. At times Azami would show her soft side when no one was around.

Mikan sighed. They were so different. And she was going to act completely different to the way she acted now. She reached for her back tooth and squeezed it. Since Azami had a different voice to hers, One of Yuka's friends (who had the invention Alice) designed an invisible coating that is placed on one of the back teeth. It is activated when you squeeze it and is completely water and food proof. So Mikan can eat without the coating breaking. She also placed contacts over her eyes so that they were now a light purple. She decided that someone might recognize her if she had the same colour. She was ready.

The gates are opened with anyone who has an Alice. All one has to do use a little of their Alice on the door and are met with one of the teachers immediately. Mikan decided her "Alice" would be Azami's water and air Alice. She couldn't use nullification because, well she and her father were the only ones to have that Alice for a long time. And that goes the same for the stealing Alice. The school will most definitely have a file on Azami and what she is capable of. Azami told her that they would definitely suspect her as a possible threat to their "plan". A deadly, killing Alice powered machine.

Jinno sensei was transported on the other side of the gate.

"Azami is it? Do you have a last name?" Jinno sensei asked.

"Yes," Mikan thought, Azami's last name was Azumi. Which they could relate back to Yuka. Which they could relate back to Mikan. Everyone would recognize Yuka's last name. Come on Mikan think. Think. Make up a last name.

"Yes, my last name is Sakura." Mikan replied, "Azami Sakura."

What was wrong with what she just said? Mikan thought as Jinno's face turned slightly red.

Oh that's right. SHE JUST SAID HER OWN LAST NAME. The plan failed before it even began! She blew her cover. Azami died for no reason. Mikan felt really depressed but decided to keep a poker face, in order to stop her from screaming, "I AM AN IDIOT!!!!!"

Jinno sensei coughed, " is this a joke?"

Mikan stuttered, " No it isn't sir. My last name really is Sakura."

Jinno stared at her intensely. _Yes, she is the exact opposite of Mikan Sakura._ Mikan used her mind reading abilities to hear what he was thinking. Yes, I was going to get off!! Yay!!

_Purple hair. Purple eyes. Hair long and straight. Posture. All different. Azami Sakura eh? Better check her up in the files._

Yes! And we are officially back on the track. Mikan felt like jumping up and down but controlled herself. She turned off the mind reading abilities. She felt like she was cheating them, but at times you needed to be able to mind read!

She followed Jinno sensei into the academy. Even though she was now in the high school section of the academy, she was still going to be influenced by the elementary school principal. Mikan wondered if her uncle would recognize her, or even Azami. Even so, her uncle would keep it a secret right?

Now for my Alice. I think I'll go with water and air, Mikan thought. Because Natsume is fire and everyone knows that water can defeat fire. Cause the water can kill the fire….Fire. Mikan hadn't seriously thought about seeing Natsume again after she left them. What would she say? What would she do? At the moment Mikan felt like a blender with different ingredients. Add a spoonful of guilt into a kilo of worry, stir it with a big nervous spoon and sprinkle on a whole lot of doubt. Mix them all together and ….disaster.

Still what would Azami do? Mikan wondered. She would stick up and march right down to the classroom where all her old friends are seated and act like she doesn't know them. Mikan would run into their arms and hug them, even if they didn't know who she was. Then Mikan would tell them that she was actually Mikan and then end up in the Gakuen Alice prison. Then Natsume and Hotaru and Ruka would come and save her. Then they would all get locked up forever. So, Mikan asked herself, which one do you want to be?

Obviously Azami. Since the front yard of Gakuen Alice was so big it was still taking some time walking.

"I can teleport us, where you want us to go?" Mikan said.

"Okay, I didn't ask for your Alice, but teleport us to the high school principal's office. There we can discuss you stay at Alice academy." Jinno sensei replied.

"Sure," Mikan said and teleported them both to the office.

Jinno looked at the principal and said, "Here she is."

"Thank you for escorting her to my office, now please leave." Yukihara said.  
Mikan looked at her uncle. Did he know who she was. She quickly activated the water and air Alice so that he could tell what her Alices were.

"Water, air and the teleportation Alice too. Interesting." Yukihara said.

He knew that there was something different about this girl and that she reminded of someone little girl. He looked at the eyes. Wow that girl has the same shaped eyes as Mikan and the nose is pretty similar too. He had better take a look in the file.

"Well Azami-" He paused. Azami Sakura? Strange. " Sakura. Welcome to Gakuen Alice academy."

"Thank you." Mikan replied.

"Narumi sensei, please take Azami to her new classroom." He said.

Narumi? Oh Mikan missed him so much. As soon as he appeared with a big frilly skirt and smiled at her, she wanted to run and jump into his arms like she did five years ago.

"Welcome!" narumi sensei opened his arms for a hug that never came.

Mikan knew that she couldn't, instead she said, " I get it. Welcome to the academy. Can I just see the class already?"

Narumi sensei looked a little offended but still walked with her.

Yukihara sensed something just before she left the room. The eyes. The nose. The "Sakura". And the little bit of nullification used on narumi so that he couldn't trick her into liking him. Nullification. That girl is Mikan sakura.

Yukihara smiled to himself.

"That girl is in way over her head this time."

* * *

"Well. Here is your new classroom! I hope you'll like it here!" Narumi-sensei exclaimed.

Mikan pushed the door open. Once again it was havoc. There was people flying and singing and throwing paper balls around. Once they realised that there was a new student in the corridor they immediately demanded to know her Alice. The class was still the same as before. Rude, disturbing and very bossy.

"Stop." A voice rang out from the back. The whole class became quiet.

"Now," Said the dark haired boy with short eyebrows," What is your Alice?"

Natsume. Mikan wanted to break down and tell him all about what happened but she knew she couldn't. Be strong Mikan. Be strong. She was never the one to be strong. She was always the one who cried and was comforted. But she had to now.

He looked just the same. The same earring. Same hair. But this time, he was slightly better looking. Mikan wondered where Ruka and Hotaru were. She wondered if she would break down. She hoped not. Natsume's eyes were very fiery, but there was something there that was different. Mikan decided that just standing there was a bit foolish.

"Why should I tell you?" Mikan stiffly replied.

"Fine. Have it your way." Natsume said and like last time motioned to Mochu. Once again Mochu picked up air and pulled upwards. Mikan immediately realised that she was floating. She flicked her finger and a wave of water darted towards his face. She then gracefully landed on the ground. Nicely handled Mikan complimented herself.

"Does that answer your question?" She answered.

"Hn." Natsume replied.

"Excuse me. I would like to start my class now. You! New girl. Come to the front and introduce yourself." Jinno-sensei demanded from the front of the class. Everyone went to their seats including the eyebrows dude. He placed himself on the chair and put his feet up. Most of the class sat up straighter and gave the teacher full respect.

Mikan decided to use her mind reading abilities on Jinno- to see if he had read a file on her.

_She is really that dangerous two year old? Seriously? That was caused by a two year old? How did a two year old destroy the entire staff area? The whole thing is as big as a third of this academy! I can't believe I spent two days trying to put out that attack. I thought it was the Z!_

Mikan's eyes slightly widened. Okay. Azami might have left out the part where she destroyed a third of the academy in her story. Oh answer the question. Right.

"Oh I believe you already know me Jin-Jin. But since the rest of class don't I'll introduce myself. My name is Azami. I have the water and air Alice along with the teleportation Alice. I do not have any particular likes or dislikes. I hate the elementary school principal. " Mikan stopped. Did she say something bad?

The whole class was staring at her. Even Natsume eyes were slightly wider. What were they staring at?

At that very moment Hotaru decided to walk into the classroom. She had just been to a science conference and had just finished. She walked into the classroom and gasps.

What was the whole commotion about?

"Umm….Azami," Koko exclaimed, " You're glowing."

Shit.

***************

Ever heard of glowing with excitement? Yes, well Mikan was literally glowing with excitement.

"Yes so I'm glowing. Ever heard of an extravagant entrance?" Mikan quickly replied.

The class still stared.

"Oh c'mon. You can see a flying elephant around here and think it was normal. What's the big deal about glowing." Mikan insisted.

The class thought about it. It was true. Any thing can happen here, literally.

Mikan took a deep breath and turned off the glowing. Then she turned to face Hotaru. She was still very beautiful. She still had the same bored look on her face. The same eyes. But she was a little taller. She remembered everything about Hotaru. All the fun times they had together. She wanted to scream out "I MISSED YOU ALL!" and run and give both Natsume and Hotaru the biggest hug they have ever gotten. She wanted Hotaru to hug her back and say that she missed her. Hotaru would. But the difference was. Hotaru didn't have those times with Azami. She had them with Mikan. Mikan, would be revealed.

So with all her strength Mikan fought the will to break down and spoke to Jinno.

"Now that we have that out of the way. Jin-Jin. Where do I sit?" Mikan said.

"How dare you call me Jin-Jin. I have never seen such a student like you. Well I have…Natsume… but never a student like you! Such rude behavior. Just for that you receive a-" Jinno was interrupted by Mikan.

"You'll do what Jin-Jin? Electrify me? Detention? Hmm… Since when has that ever been able to stop me?" Mikan replied.

Jinno sensei was stunned. He knew she had every right to act like this since she was practically the elementary school principal's daughter. Still her attitude was rather boastful. She wasn't as great as she claims to be…Right?

"Okay, so how good are you at your Alice?" Jinno-sensei announced.

"Fairly good." Mikan replied, "Besides, I'm sure this school has already figured out what I'm capable of."

"Yes, but I would like to know more- if possible. If you tell me something else, I will give you the "special" rank."

"Do you honestly think I care about stars? Letting your enemy know your strengths is a weakness in itself. I will not give up this advantage for anything." Mikan strongly insisted.

Mikan thought, Score! Oh I am working this Azami character! It sounds just like her!

"We have our ways of forcing you to tell us, though we'd prefer not to use them."

"And since when has any of those methods been able to stop me?"

Jinno-sensei was lost for words. He knew he could not win this argument nor was he willing to try his luck at her powers (which were by the way extremely strong). So he did the only thing a reasonable adult would do.

"Azami, you now are a three star."

The whole class applauded- although not fully understanding the situation between Jinno-sensei and Azami. Only Natsume and Hotaru had an idea. They both thought that she had some extra powers and that the academy was trying to find out what they were. They also knew that she was incredibly strong as none of the teachers dared to touch her or even attack her. He wanted to know what they were, while she just couldn't be bothered.

"You know, even if you challenged me I would only use my sword. If I was up against every single adult in the school then maybe I would need to use a little of my Alice. Otherwise it would just be a blade." Mikan said.

"Well then, how about a battle. You against all the teachers in the school excluding the principals. Two weeks from now." Jinno- sensei said.

"Why two weeks? So I can show you my moves or you can find another excuse to feel sorry for yourself? Anyway I accept. You people need all the training you can get! You won't be needing much of your Alice. I'll finish it within 10 minutes." Mikan declared.

"Until then. We will now learn about….."

Natsume knew that he HAD to watch this battle. He needed to know just how strong she was. He had a strange curiosity to watch her. Something he hadn't had an interest in since Mikan was in his life. And yet this strange girl just comes along and immediately steals his attention. Just like her.

*******************

The rest of the class was pretty much a bore. No one spoke to Mikan because she emitted this strange vibe. Mikan was a little upset that Hotaru and Natsume weren't there beside her but-

"Azami Sakura. This is your new room." The house-robot-thingy said.

Mikan looked around. The room was so much nicer than her one star room. It was now nightfall and after a stressful day, all Mikan wanted to do was lie down and sleep.

When she was all tuck in and warm, her thought wandered back to Hotaru and Natsume.

Ruka.

One name flashed through her head. He wasn't in the classroom and she didn't see him with Natsume or Hotaru. Where was he? What happened to him? Why wasn't he here or in class today. Relax. Mikan told herself. He was probably just sick or something. Wait sick. She had to go help him! Wait…she was Azami and Azami doesn't know Ruka.

She stared at the moonlight that was shining through the window.

"Azami. What do I do now?" Mikan said sadly to the moon.

* * *

**Aww....Mikan wants Azami.**

**Kinda like how I wants reviews!!!!**

**I only got five for the last chappie, but I know that there were hundreds of you out there who read it.**

**Seriously, most of you are authors so you should understand.**

**We all love reviews!!!!!!**

**We all want reviews!!!!!**

**So seriously....review!!!!!**

**And anyone who reviews gets the next chappie dedicated to them!! I promise.**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**-Stella-luna**


	3. What Have I done?

**Hi everyone!!! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**This chappie is dedicated to: ( plus my anonymous reviewers too)**

Invisibleppl

nightraven54

bunnyjumps

Chiaki Harukaze

moonacre99

mangalover128

**You all rock!!!! But it wasnt enough for me to do my in famous happy dance.... Then I got three very good reviews from Three anonymous people....**

**A fangirlXXXX**

**Zoe:]**

**a question**

**After all these I jumped up and down and all around my house. Thanks to all who read and enjoyed but please review next this time 'kay?**

**Everyone who reviews gets the next one dedicated to them!!!!**

* * *

Waking Up in the morning proved extremely tiring after a very long day at Gakuen Alice. For Mikan especially, as she had spent the entire night worrying about what she was going to do, it proved almost impossible. The fact that she had to pretend that she didn't care about anyone in her class was more painful than she could imagine. All she wanted to do was run –with her pajamas on- down the hall screaming I AM MIKAN SAKURA!!!!

She had decided that staying here without making any friends was too suspicious. So today she was going to become friends with Hotaru. Then she could find out what had happened to Ruka. Maybe, just maybe even get to communicate with Natsume. Azami was a very social person too. Her status resembled the mean, popular girl that everyone feared but still loved.

Getting ready was even slower, she put on her uniform at almost a snail pace. She tugged at her shirt. It just wouldn't budge. Mikan had accidently pulled her head through the shirt's sleeve. Keep in mind it was a short sleeve so it is very possible and at the rate Mikan was going, she wasn't surprised if she put her bra outside of her shirt.

After at least 10 minutes of tugging, pulling and maybe a little bit of cutting… Mikan finally had put on her uniform. Automatically she began pulling her hair into pigtails and then remembered. She stroked the deep purple hair and then placed a plain white headband on her head. She added some white hoops to match. Before Mikan could do anything else, The robot came in and annouced breakfast.

Arriving at the table Mikan saw that Hotaru and Natsume were sitting at polar opposites of the cafeteria. She wondered what had happened to Ruka. He wasn't with Natsume or Hotaru. In fact he wasn't anywhere in sight. Mikan could find him, but she risked her identity and her powers. She placed her meal next to Hotaru's.

"Hi! My name is Azami." Mikan said to Hotaru-rather brightly Mikan admitted.

"Whatever. What do you want?" Hotaru replied coldly.

Mikan slightly flinched at the iciness in her tone. Hotaru was even colder than usual. She was an ice queen before, but now she was almost an ice burg! Very deep…. Mikan thought to herself.

"Um. Can I sit with you, please?" Mikan smiled at Hotaru- knowing that Hotaru always loved smiles even though she always criticized them. It was her way of saying, I care but I don't want to show it.

"Whatever." Hotaru replied.

Mikan pulled out her chair at sat on it. She decided to make a conversation.

"So… What Alice do you have?" Mikan asked.

"The invention Alice."

"Oh that's right. Hotaru Imai. I've heard of you. They say your inventions are the best in the world." Mikan knew Hotaru lived on praise, money and success and died at failure. But she hadn't failed yet.

"Really? Name three inventions I have made." Hotaru questioned.

Mikan thought. Most of the inventions were too complicated for her to understand, but she knew of three that Hotaru used on her frequently –almost too frequently.

"Oh the Pigula no. 3, the Baka Gun and the Egg mask." Mikan said…almost too quickly.

Hotaru looked impressed. She didn't know that people knew of the Baka gun unless she used it on them. She had never publicly shown it to anyone before. There was no way that Azami could have known about it, unless… she was…never mind. Hotaru thought to herself. Maybe she just heard it from someone.

Mikan smiled to herself. She knew that Hotaru loved praise and recognition.

"So. I haven't been around lately so I missed what you have been doing. I heard something about a science intervention." Mikan asked- trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well, I have been working on many other inventions.

_The human attachable wings._

These allow you to fly for 10 hours. They are 1.5 meters wide and 1m long. Complete with parachute, goggles and helmet.

_The ultimate baka cannon._

Can take out and knock out 50 people at a time with its extra stretchy arms and legs. Used on idiots only. Symptoms of idiocy. Excessive jumping, screaming and or smiling (aka Mikan).

_Alice absorber_

This will help control all the out of control alices. It duplicates the stealing Alice."

Mikan did a spit take.

"What! YOU are working on the Alice absorber? YOU CAN'T!!!!!"Mikan screamed.

"Why not? They offered a lot of money." Hotaru looked confused.

Mikan couldn't believe it. Hotaru was working for the elementary school principal without knowing it. She was playing a massive role in the plan. Mikan knew that she had to stop her, but how could she when she was Azami?

"No reason." Mikan finished feeling rather defeated," Just thought it was wrong."

After a while of silence Mikan sneaked a look at Natsume. He had his head low and was reading another manga. She wondered how he had been. He was surrounded by his fan girls, so-called friends and none other the Sumire or as Mikan liked to call her- Permy.

Mikan decide to ask Hotaru about Ruka.

"Hey, a couple years back I heard of a guy who had the animal pheromone Alice. I think his name was Ruka. I was looking forward to meeting him."

Hotaru froze. Her face completely drained of colour. Mikan had never seen her like this. All of a sudden Natsume stood up and left with everyone wondering what had happened. Koko stood in place of Natsume and looked rather guilty. Everyone turned and stared at Koko.

"What? I just told him what Hotaru was thinking." Koko admitted- still not seeing where he went wrong.

Hotaru looked at Mikan.

"You ever heard of Sakura Mikan?"

Now it was Mikan's turn to freeze.

"No."

"Well, she was a good friend of mine and five years ago all of us in this room helped her escape the school. After she left, all of us tried to hold off the teachers. In the end Persona was sent to stop everyone. Natsume was one of the few who were still in the same area as Persona when we all evacuated. He wouldn't leave. Eventually Persona tried to kill Natsume. Ruka- who was standing nearby- saw this and jumped in front of Natsume and took the full blow. He was immediately taken to the infirmary, while the rest of surrendered. We spent the next week in the Gakuen Alice dungeons. Some how the elementary school principal decided to let us all go. We were all unharmed- except for Ruka. The killing Alice spread throughout his body like wildfire. My brother was able to stop it for a while and has been doing since- every week. Since then Natsume and I have not spoken. No one ever talks about Mikan anymore."

Mikan throat became hoarse and the massive lump at the back of her throat grew even bigger. They all did that for her? Even Natsume. Ruka was hurt because of her and Mikan's expression turned from grateful and sad to determined.

"Where is Ruka staying?" Mikan casually asked.

"In wing 3 of the infirmary." Hotaru answered.

The robot took this as a good time to call for classes.

* * *

"How do you know Ruka?" Natsume's voice rang out in the hallway.

Mikan froze. It was the end of period and she had just walked outside the classroom. She turned around and answered him hesitantly.

"I-I-," She cleared her throat, "Its my job to know everything."

"No its not. That's God's job. And hotaru's"

"And so what if I do?"

Natsume started to walk towards Mikan. Mikan stared at Natsume. There was something off about him. Like he wasn't him anymore. His appearance was still similar. Raven black hair and his signature earring. His relaxed stance and his crimson eyes.

And yet his eyes weren't piercing. They didn't have the same fire as they once did. And his usual relaxed stance didn't suggest that he was powerful and you didn't mess with him, it sort of said I'm exhausted.

Mikan looked away.

"You idiotic girl. Ruka is my best friend and if you don't give me a good reason why you know him. I'll kill you." Natsume said so fiercely that Mikan cringed.

"I just know him."

"How?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Just…Because."

Natsume paused for a second. He knew he wasn't going to win with this girl. So he proposed a question.

"Fine. Then why did you want to know what had happened to him?"

"I just do. I need to find out what exactly happened five years ago."

"Why?"

"I cant tell you that."

"Why not?"

Mikan could see that this was getting no where.

"Because you don't need to know everything. Knowing everything makes you tired and seeing you now…I think you are exhausted."

"I cant afford to rest. Something might happen again."

"What if they don't?" Mikan challenged- hoping for a realization. What she got was completely unexpected.

"Do you what I went through? Watching the girl of my dreams walk out of here, then seeing my best friend fall at my feet? I miss her every day and I'm also reminded of how much of an idiot I was when I didn't protect my best friend. Ruka is dying, and its because of me!" Natsume slumped against the lockers.

He had just cracked and told Azami everything that had happened to him. Mikan was stunned. How he be so negative. Natsume doesn't give up.

"What's with you?" Mikan practically screamed, " You like you're possessed, or some sort. You're acting completely different. Where that annoying yet charming attitude of yours? Where that fire in your eyes? Huh? You acting like a complete douche bag and wasting your life moping over what happened. Get over it! Mikan is safe and she is happy. She wants you to be happy too! If she knew that this would happen then she wouldn't have left! There's nothing for you to be sad anymore right? It's been five years!!!!"

Mikan broke down crying. Because of her Natsume was acting like this. He was a wreck.

Suddenly Natsume's eyes flickered open.

"You think I act like a complete douche bag? You think that getting over this is easy? You have never had anyone tell you that something happened you someone you care about, and then tell you its because of you!" Natsume dangerously walked towards Mikan.

Mikan knew what he meant. Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru, Azami. Their sadness and despair were all caused by her. How could Natsume just say that?

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Mikan said quietly.

"Oh yes I do. You think you know everything, but you don't!"

"I know more than you give me credit for."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

Natsume was so close now that she could feel his breathing and could hear his heart beat. He was almost panting and she never felt more vulnerable. Natsume suddenly struck a fire ball and hurled it towards her back. Mikan stumbled as it made contact with her arm.

He attacked her! There is something wrong with him.

"You don't know anything little girl. You don't know anything about fighting. You **can't** protect the ones you love. So who are you to talk and say that you understand? I can protect the ones I love. You THINK you can but you really cant. That's why you can say to yourself "Oh I did my best and then move on."

Mikan watched as Natsume rambled on. What had she done to him? What had she done? He was now all depressed and couldn't control his feelings. He acted drunk and as if five years worth of emotions just snapped when something harmless like a question just completely broke him down.

Natsume kept yelling.

"I can't say that you know! I can't say to my self "I have done my best" and then move on knowing that I could do better and save every one. **Because I can do better.** I am the academy's best fighter!"

"Second best." Mikan blurted out.

Natsume's eyes flickered dangerously towards Mikan. Mikan could see a little of the fire return to his eyes and she felt a little relieved.

"Oh yeah? If you think that you're so good. Fight me." Natsume challenged.

"No. I won't fight you."

Natsume created two long fire whips and darted them towards Mikan. He was mad. Mikan dodged them easily but could see that he was serious. Seeing that she had dodged the attack, he reached to his left a created five massive fireballs. The fireballs spun and flung themselves at Mikan. Mikan thought quickly and activated the water Alice. Five water spheres met at the fire balls and they both disintegrated.

"You're going to have to fight sooner or later." Natsume yelled over the explosion.

"No!"

Natsume created fifteen fire circles and Mikan deflected those with fifteen water and air tornados. Mikan suddenly had and idea. She stood still and took two deep breaths. Her eyes fluttered at a little and she suddenly felt lighter. She could feel the angel powers just beneath her.

"Give me the speed of lightening." Mikan whispered.

The power transferred from inside the phoenix to the outside of her body.

While Natsume was still throwing fire at her she quickly ran and appeared behind him. As quick as lightening she hit five pressure points on his body.

Natsume felt sleepier.

Mikan looked at him and touched his face.

"The five Unconscious points of the body. Makes the victim fall asleep in 20 seconds."

Just before he fell into a deep sleep he heard Azami say something.

"Natsume, You don't have to play Superman all the time. We can protect you too."

* * *

Jinno sensei was walking along the corridor when he saw a sleeping Natsume. His face was covered in tear stains and hands covered in soot and mud. He knew immediately that a fight had taken place. He lifted the boy and took him to the infirmary.

Mikan was watching this from a distance. A small tear ran down her cheek.

"Natsume. What Have I done to you?"

**********

Late that night Ruka thought that he heard someone outside his bed. He panicked. A black shadow appeared and covered his mouth.

It took a look at Ruka's condition.

Ruka had black scars all over his body. The black shadow raised its hands and ran over Ruka's body. It could tell that there was persona's killing Alice and very slowly it began to glow.

Ruka's eyes widened.

There was a sweet kind of sound that Ruka could just make out coming form its mouth. The hands began to glow and Ruka began to feel better. It drew different patterns and lines on Ruka's skin which soon disappeared.

"What are you?"

A deadly voice rang through the wing.

The thing darted through and vanished.

After Natsume made sure it was gone, he turned his attention on Ruka.

"Are you okay man?"

"Seriously? That thing just made me feel better. In the morning get Imai here. I want him the check if I still have it."

"Whatever." Natsume replied.

The black shadow watched from the corner. The corners of its mouth slowly turned upwards. Ruka was soon going to be cured.

* * *

**oooh....the black shadow**

**I know it sounds like its Tsubasa, but its NOT!!!! ( wait did i spell that right?)**

**If its not him then who? **

**I think you have a pretty good idea!!!!!**

**Huh?**

**HUh?**

**Oh okay......REVIEW!!!!**

**Who ever reviews get the next chappie dedicated to them!!!**

**If you review again then you still get the chappie deciated to you.**

**THANK YOU!!!!**

**btw sorry for the shorter chappie this time.**

**only 8 pages on microsoft.....yeah cause THATS not alot of pages..........(sarcasm intended)**

**-**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**-Stella-luna**


	4. Stones in the Sea

**Hi EVERYONE! Imma back. =)**

**Okay I'm sorry for not updating so here you are! **

**1****0 pages on microsoft... 5 hours of dedication... 10 hours of coming-up-with-plot..... THREE MONTHS IN PROGRESS..........LATER I present to you Ladies and possibly gentlemen.**

**CHAPTER FOUR!**

**Thank you to all my wonderful, beautiful and rather good looking ;) REVIEWERS!**

**This ones for YOU guys! Oh and I'm answering/ commenting on them HERE!**

So if you reviewed LOOK below for YOUR name!

moonacre99 : **hee hee hee. It MIGHT be Mikan...... **

Jessica : **awww...... shucks. Thank you!**

1234S **: same as before... awww......shucks.. If you thought Chapter 3 was thrilling.... WAIT to read Chapter FOUR!**

Animuze : **How can i answer this? You want more? WELLL here is MORE!**

HapiN3ss : **Awesome Name btw. Thank you and all will be revealed in time my friend......**

Rini Lawliet: **Well I am glAD YOU LIKE PEACE. AND i am Updating so here you go!**

Miss Dorks : **Well this story aint like the others! I promise Natsume will be back to his arrogant self soon enough!**

**greentulip**:** Aww..... thank you-p and here is one more button to click!**

Zoe :]: **This review was among the best i have EVER recieved! Thank YOU ZOE! Should i be concerned that you want to strangle me? Otherwise he he he - this chappie will make you crave MORE! Because it made me........thats kinda weird....... but it made me think.... OH i want to know more even though I'm the one writing it..........**

LoVE lyQ THiS : **I'm glad you love this story! Keep Reading! Oh and you think its cool.......blushes**

l3vA : **Im really pleased that you love this story's idea. I promise that the plot thickens. BY ALOT! read and you'll find out.... I DO have a lot planned so please keep reading! All authors appreciate this! and btw Natsume IS more powerful.... but a little worn down.,**

om-nom-nom x3:** Even though you probably are TOO lazy to read this...... LAZY ASS! Guys I took 3 weeks to get this girl to read my story!**

sugarysaga:** I used spell check this time! **

Twinklejade-chan: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm your favourite? blushes again**

Wishful Thinker Of Worst Intentions : **YES! thank you so much! and here YOU are! NEW CHAPPIE!**

Sakura Breeze: **It is gonna get more interesting... I promise!**

no one important: **yeah sorry for not updating but uhhh I HAVE a life outside fanfiction y'know! sorry if i sounded rude cause my sis thinks I sound mean.  
**

ENJOY!

Usual Disclaimer

* * *

Subaru Imai stomped through the gates demanding to see Ruka. Everyone parted letting him pass. He wore a black Prada suit and a blue and white striped tie. The only thing wrong from his business-y vibe was his panicked face.

Red faced and rather flushed from running so far in such a short time, he grabbed the nearest teacher and asked them where Ruka Nogi was. When told he was in Wing three, he tried to wipe all the panic off his face before marching to the wing.

"Ruka." Imai tried to sound as professional as possible.

Truth is that Natsume called him this morning asking for his help with Ruka. He said that a strange black thing was over Ruka when he found him. Imai- knowing that Natsume would rarely ask for his help immediately thought it was something very bad. So the demon had a heart.

"Hey Subaru." Ruka kindly replied.

"Natsume told that there was something wrong with you- so I came as soon as I could."

Ruka leaned back and stared at Imai.

"Would you believe me if I told that I feel much better? If I told that a strange black shadow cured me? That now it might be possible to cure me?" He finally said.

Imai stared at him for a minute. He cocked one eyebrow up and tilted his head to one side.

"It might be. It's rather hard to believe isn't it?" Imai replied.

"But it did-" Ruka began

"Just let me check your health."

Ruka laid back and Imai placed his hands just over Ruka's chest. He closed his eyes.

He could feel the Alice through Ruka's body. What was an overpowering force a week ago was greatly reduced. So much that he could push persona's Alice into just one area so that it wouldn't spread. If there wasn't so much concentration required to do so- Imai's mind would have been everywhere.

How could this thing just magically heal Ruka? How could it do so in a period of three minutes? Imai felt a slight bit jealous that the shadow had managed to suck most of the Alice out of Ruka before he could figure out to.

Imai took his hands off Ruka's Chest and told him

"Strange enough- the shadow seems to be curing you. If you receive three more treatments from it- I should be able to suck the entire Alice out of your body. "

Ruka smiled so hard that he thought that his face would break.

"That's GREAT!"

Imai shushed him.

"Natsume can't find out."

Ruka tilted his head.

"Why?"

"How would you feel if someone told you that the only way to cure them was to let a completely unknown strange thing that cures people by glowing and that you're not so sure about its abilities and if it is or is not evil?" Imai said in one big breath.

"Well when you put it THAT way…… I suppose I won't tell Natsume about this."

"Good."

* * *

It's hard not to think about someone if you are worrying about them all the time. Mikan encountered this problem the next morning when she woke up. The fact that she had to accomplish so much in such a short time was overwhelming. Add guilt from Natsume, worry from Ruka and sadness from Hotaru- it was enough for Mikan to want to ditch school. Too bad she LIVED at the school.

The robot ringing the stupid bell- wasn't enough to get Mikan out of bed. One thing she hated was that bell. It made such a squeaky sound and everyone hated it. I mean one second you're in happy dream land and the other you listening to your worst teacher's nails on the chalkboard.

Instead of waking the children up with icy water- the robot simply stood over Mikan and said "The elementary school principal wants to see you."

Mikan woke with a fright.

"What?" she replied?

The robot simply answered "The elementary school principal wants to see you."

"WHAT?" Mikan was completely shocked. Azami hadn't told her what to do if she came face- to – face with the principal- other than the fact that she had to kill him……… But this wasn't nearly the time for that!

Once again- The robot replied, "The elementary school principal wants to see-"

"I GET IT!" Mikan yelled at the robot.

Mikan hadn't prepared herself for this and prayed that it wouldn't end badly. And badly meaning that she would have woken up to her last morning.

* * *

After first period Mikan trudged slowly towards the big door saying "Principal"

She ran her hand through her long purple hair and sighed. The principal was like a dad to Azami. If there was anyone that could tell that she was an imposter- it was him.

She caught her reflection in the mirror. She looked like Azami- but even a slight mishap in wording or a slight reaction that wasn't accounted for, could send the message to the principal.

Reluctantly she knocked on the door. She heard a faint "come in" and slowly pushed the heavy solid gold door open. The room was empty except for a huge glass table at the end of the room. There was also a massive leather chair behind the desk. Mikan was starting to wonder whether she had come into the principal's room or Mr. Burns' office. The walls were the most impressive thing about it. Instead of a normal wall- It was completely covered in books. About twenty shelves vertically and fifty shelves horizontally. There were different subjects- ranging from animals to Alice and ……twilight? Mikan covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing out loud.

Judging by the fact, that there was NO dust on TWILIGHT- as there were on the other books- Mikan guessed that it was read recently. Who knew that the principal was a TWIHARD?

Mikan wiped her sweaty hands on her skirt as she was walking towards him.

"You took you're time Azami. Who would have though that after that massive ordeal that you would come back 14 years later to be where you started. I guess that means that you haven't learnt anything from your experiences. Once you come into Gakuen Alice- you can't come out."

Mikan chuckled like Azami. "Well. If I remember correctly- I broke out the academy when I was two years old. And if I haven't learnt anything, "Mikan said sarcastically, " Then why would I come back here? And I'm not where I started. Honestly – if I had stayed wouldn't I be dead by now?"

The principal eyes widened.

"That's what I thought," Mikan continued, "Tell me- did you honestly think that I would come here with out a purpose? If you did - then you must be dumber than I thought you were. Besides – during my 14 years I learnt new things, went different places and learnt more about ME. What did you do? I guess Yuka's Alice still hasn't worn off." Mikan smirked.

She knew that her mothers Alice would last exactly 50 years. If the elementary school principal wasn't killed by her- he would die within 30 years. Her smirk faded away once she released that 30 years was enough time for ANYONE with an Alice to takeover the world.

Right now all Mikan could do was play it cool.

"Now I understand you have been challenged a fight among the teachers?

"Yes." Mikan said rather bluntly.

"Well… good luck with that."

"Well… I don't need good luck. I'll win even if I have the worst luck in the world."

"You speak as though you have a leg to stand on. I swear by the time Im finished with you, you won't be talking so high and mighty. I doubt you be able you talk at all. Once you're in a coffin."

Mikan's eyes widened. He was planning to kill her too? Why didn't Azami see this through?

"You may go now."

"I may go whenever I want to! Don't tell me what to do. But since I'm so effin' bored… I guess I might as well."

Mikan stormed out of the corridor leaving behind a rather flushed principal who was pretty offended at her using the word 'effin'. Mikan was incredibly surprised. This went better than she had ever expected. Just before her hand touched the handle the principal said in a quiet voice – thinking that Mikan couldn't hear- , "I hope the delivery at no. 5 is going okay. I mean it's all the way down there."

WHAT? Mikan thought.

* * *

That afternoon Mikan snuck into her room during free period. She threw off her shirt and turned her back to the mirror. She then took a breath and turned her head so that it was facing the mirror. As Azami said- there was a small phoenix on her shoulder blade. Mikan thought it looked a bit silly. Her standing in her room with just her bra on. But still- it had to be done. She slowly- rather hesitantly- touched the mark.

There are no words in the world that can describe what happened next. Wind was blowing the sheets and homework everywhere. The closet door just wouldn't stay shut. Everything whirled around what looked like a mini tornado. What surprised Mikan the most was that there was no sound. The banging of the doors- fluttering of paper was if nothing was happening. It's like the whole room was on mute.

Mikan gasped as the mini tornado slowed to an end. Amongst it was Azami. In all her purple haired and brown- eyed glory. Azami had even longer hair now and looked even more angelic. She was wearing an outfit completely made of silk and was extremely thin. It was wrapped around her body many times and flowed down her front. Mikan thought she looked like one of those Greek goddesses. Just a bit more elegant if that was possible. On her forehead was a complicated series of marks and swirls. They were fairly faint and could only be seen in the sun. On her back were giant wings like Mikan remembered.

Azami had her eyes closed and opening them- seemed like it was placing you under a spell. They weren't their usual brown anymore- they turned purple to match exactly what Mikan's looked like.

But what broke the silence between the two was even more shocking. Azami elegance and her beauty had completely stunned Mikan – I mean – she had seen Azami before and knew that she was pretty but had never thought that she would be that beautiful.

"WHAT! Have I got something in my teeth?"

Azami's voice rang out through the empty room- breaking the tension in a second. "That voice and those words shouldn't be coming out of a person so beautiful" Mikan thought.

She burst into laughter. She may be god- like now but she is still Azami.

"No. Don't worry- I was just think about how much more beautiful you look now. You look like one of those goddess!"

Azami giggled.

The two Azami's stared at each other and burst out laughing. It was truly undistinguishable. Both had purple hair and purple eyes. Its just one had a slightly more regal vibe about her.

"Yeah, I know right, "Azami began. Mikan laughed to herself. She was still so modest yeah? , "Anyway. I know that I told you to never touch that symbol until you needed me. What's the big deal?"

"No.5. Where is it? What is it and what is being taken there?"

Azami's eyes widened. She hadn't heard that name since-

"No...No-o. 5? Are you SURE you heard right? He can-n't be using the-….." Azami trailed off leaving a previously curious Mikan to an impatiently curious 15 year old girl.

"No.5. what is it? Seriously. You can't honestly just trail off like that without expecting me to-"

"It's the place where he kept all his Alice stones."

Mikan's eyes widened.

"What…" Mikan's voice trembled as the information sunk in.

"Yeah. I remember now."

Azami looked thoughtful and tried explaining the best that she could.

"I was brought up in two different places. No. 5 and the academy. This was because the principal often travel between these two places. Every time he would bring a box to no.5 and leave it there. Not a fancy looking box. One of those plain, brown cardboard ones. Judging by the sound it made when it was placed down I thought that there was something heavy in there.

There were heaps of guards around it. They had massive guns and machinery!

Every time I went there- there would always be just one room I could go into. The other rooms were forbidden to me. But the three year old -me was curious. One day I went to the room opposite mine. The one the principal always went to. When I opened the doors there were thousands of shelves and on them were millions of jars. Each jar was filled with every single type of Alice available!

It was unbelievable. But I still believed that the principal was good. I thought that he used them to heal people or protect people. He obviously didn't."

"But where is no.5?"

"NO.5 is a house. A VERY large estate just outside the main borders. It is located……." Azami trailed off blushing.

"Where!"

"Its located under the water……"

Mikan froze. EH? Under the water?

"Yeah. The principal made it so that no one could track it. He built it completely under water. I can distinctly remember scuba diving to reach it. It's beautiful. Like a mansion under water. Every time we dived- it was from the edge of the port. There was no land."

Mikan let the information soak in once again.

"Okay…. Then what do you think is being delivered there?"

"I'm not sure. But I'd be willing to bet my life that it's got to do with the plan of taking over the world."

Azami's eyes widened again.

"Wait I just remembered something. There was one room. One single room at the end of the hallway. I didn't bother to go inside it. Its door is almost transparent. OH MY GOD! I can't believe I didn't go inside it! The principal was never in any of the other rooms so I BET he was in there!"

Mikan nodded.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to go to No.5. Get inside. Pass the Guards. Go into the mysterious room and find out what's in there AND track down the delivery?"

Azami looked kind of sheepish.

"Yeah…."

"Okay fine. Just tell me one more thing… When?"

"Well the principal always went on the full moon. For some weird reason. I mean- it's not as if he is a werewolf or anything- but I'm sure that's relevant. Anyways. I remember every time we went there it had to be by car. I believe it's because at a certain air pressure the Alice stones crack. So if you fly you'll be able to get there faster.

Subtract the four, take away the five……… The next full moon is tomorrow. We always went there when it was sundown. I wonder why….."

Mikan thought.

'Good its gives me a whole day to get ready. Class ends at sundown and ill leave a dummy here to take care of my life."

Azami raised an eyebrow

"A dummy?"

"Yeah- like a fake person…. Duh!"

Mikan closed her eyes for a few minutes. Mikan thought about the time and the place No.5 was. 'Sundown. What happens at sundown?' Why at that particular time? At a full moon. Why was it different from all the other nights? Her eyes suddenly shot open.

"The tides…"

"Eh?" Azami replied.

"THE TIDES!" Mikan jumped up and yelled, "The tides are different every time there is a full moon! And at sundown… plus the area….. There tides are at the highest that its will ever be!"

Azami looked at Mikan a motioned for her to sit down.

"How can you be sure? The tides are different everywhere around the world. How can you be sure that its high tide then?"

"That's the point. Tides are unpredictable. But you said that every time you dived there was NO land. I've been there before and when I went there was land. EVERYWHERE! The water was far FAR away from the port.

BECAUSE the tides are unpredictable. It makes it harder to track the place down. There must be something different about the place when its high tides….. I'll just have to see when I get there."

Azami smirked. She knew that Mikan was onto something and wished that she had more info to give her. Unfortunately Mikan was on her own here.

"Very well. I have given all that I know about No.5 is there any thing else you need to know?"

"No- other than the fact that I miss you. I miss having my friends around!"

Azami pushed this away.

"Well okay. See you." Azami winked.

"Yeah... see you."

The two identical girls stared at each other. One stared with extreme worry for the other. The other stared with an extreme determination to succeed.

Azami closed her eyes. The mini tornado wasn't as strong this time and just weakly blew Azami away.

Mikan stared at herself in the mirror. She took deep, heavy breaths and closed her eyes.

Light purple eyes shot open with a new found fire to win.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Natsume stared at the principal.

"Well- what do you want me to do?" Natsume asked with distaste

"I want you to take this down to No.5"

The principal handed him a box. Not a fancy box. A plain, brown, cardboard box.

* * *

**oooOooooooH **

**Are they gonna meeet?**

**aRE THEY GONNA get together?**

**Is Mikan gonna get caught?**

shrugs

**I TOLD you guys ............****MORE suspense!**

**And I Do have the next chappie planned! **

**how to get the next chappie dedicated to YOU? **

**Leave a beautiful review!.........**

**LEAVE A REVIEW AND SMILE!**

**xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxoxxoo**

**-Stella-luna a little high**


	5. Number 5

**Hi everyone ;D**

**I know its been what 5 months but i got writers block and what-not.**

**thank you to my awesome reviewers and readers.**

**Guys this is the LONGEST chapter i have ever written! At 5 000 words... i hope it make up for my lack of updating ^^**

**This chapter is written for these guys!**

**

* * *

**

If you reviewed on my last chapetr check for your name below ^^

-Crimsoneyeslover321  
**Thank you so much ^^. This chapter is also very suspenseful... Enjoy!**

**-**bunnyjumps  
**how'd you know i love bunn-ays? Well I didnt update soon but I updated ^^**

**-**Greentulip  
**Thanks for the luck- apparently I needed it. Maybe... maybe not ;D**

**-**Bookits  
**Aww Thank you ^^ Hopefully you read this one too!**

**-**CuteCarnation  
**Well even though its been a long time... here you are! Happy Reading ^^**

**- **XxX-Miki-chan-XxX  
**Ahh you make me smile =D... Hopefully I answered your questions and thank you for the review ^^**

**-**moonacre99  
**Thank you ^^ Here you are =D**

**-**chelsealovesya1995  
**In order for that to happen, the mouthpiece that changes her voice would have to break... how could that happen... hmm... Maybe if I- sorry getting off topic... **

**-**Gothic-Neko-Writer  
**I want that too but like you say- killing the story. And I want them to meet soon too... They kinda do in this chapter... Indirectly ;D**

**-**reni  
**Thanks man ;D hopefulky you'll read this too ^^ See you at school!**

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own anything... Not even my dignity...D=

* * *

Chapter Five

Mikan woke with a start. It wasn't as if it was EASY to be able to pull off this task. Hell- it'll be hard to pull off the first half of it. She reached down and pulled out her GPS and attached it to her sleeve. She still wasn't used to flying and needed a human device to be able to fly there.

She pulled out her notepad- ready to make a route there. It was hard to make sense of what she was writing because of the lighting. It was 3 in the morning. She drew detailed maps of the underground mansion- trying to incorporate some of the details that Azami had told her.

"A room at the end of the hallway… stones… signal…." She muttered to herself.

She pondered on how she could be able to pull this off without help. Help….. She needed help. She needed her friends- her team. She slapped that thought away as she realized -once again- that she cannot have their help.

Mikan made a list of what she needed. She looked over it and memorized the items that she needed.

"Thank god it was a weekend today or else I would have skipped school," Mikan thought. She ran over the list one more time.

"Night vision contact lenses,

GPS headband,

Scuba diving tank and suit (there was no cool substitute),

Small snacks,

Earring camera,

Alice enhancer ring,

Laptop and hard drive,

A few low explosives (easier to control and will come in handy if needed to light a fire),

Hearing bugs,

Map of the entire building premises,

A few Alice stones- namely invisibility and transportation,

And sleeping draught." Mikan muttered to herself.

How in the world was she supposed to get the map was beyond her. There was no way that the principal kept the map just LYING around, so there was no point in going through his office. She decided to try and get everything else and find the map later. She set the alarm for 9 am- hoping to have gotten at least 11 hours sleep before this. She knew that she would not get much sleep the next day.

Mikan pulled the covers back and switched the light off. She quickly pulled the covers forward- realizing that she still had to do something. She ran down the hall and taking a left here and a right there bumping into house keeping robot.

"Where are you going Miss Azami Sakura?" The robot asked in a monotone voice.

Mikan turned around and blushed.

"I need to pee." She blurted out.

The robot eyed her and replied

"There is an ensuite in your room…."

"Oh yeah! That's right! Sorry to bother you!" Mikan quickly said and ran back to her bedroom.

* * *

Ruka was once again- lying in his hospital bed. He was chanting under his breath, "C'mon strange dark shadow thingy- heal me. Hurry up shadow. Please heal me. Shadow – heal me"

He felt as if he was going mad- chanting this over and over again. He really believed that the shadow would come and cure him. He had hated to see Natsume beat himself up everyday because of it.

Ruka closed his eyes for a second and hoped that the shadow would be there when he opened his eyes. It wasn't. He now had begun to think that the whole shadow ting was in his head and that he was going mad while staying in the wing. He closed his eyes again- this time hoping to get to sleep.

There was a strange warm feeling on his stomach. The feeling soon spread to his legs and feet. A couple seconds later the warm feeling had spread to the lower half of his body.

"Huh?" Ruka thought to himself, "Did I piss in my bed or something?"

He cautiously opened his eyes- dreading the thought that his bed was now soaked in urine- to find the shadow. The shadow had its hands above his chest now. Ruka risked it and whispered, " W-w-wha-at are you-u?"The shadow lifted – what seemed to be- its head and bowed.

"Wait. Why are you doing this?" Ruka blurted.

Once again the shadow seemed to bow its head, muttering something under its breath.

"What did you say?" Ruka said once again. He felt more confident now and lifted his arm to allow the shadow to cure his hand.

The shadow said nothing once again, but placed its hand on Ruka's fore head. He immediately felt sleepy and closed his eyes. Remembering that he needed to find out what it was- he forced his eyes open. He felt very proud of himself that he managed to fight the shadow's powers.

The shadow gave a sigh and placed its hand once again on his forehead. Once again Ruka forced his eyes open- but he knew that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Please. I need to know what you are" Ruka pleaded.

The shadow shook its head and placed its hand- for the last time- on his forehead. Ruka couldn't fight the overpowering feeling and closed his eyes in defeat.

* * *

Mikan had been awake for over 3 hours now and gathered was missing the Alice stones, contact lenses and the Alice enhancer ring. She knew that the academy kept their special items under surveillance- since these items could be used to get out of the academy. She took a deep breath and figured out her plan to get inside the safe.

Her mind kept drifting back to the explosives that were in her bathroom. They were the hardest to get. She had to sneak into the Technical storeroom which was guarded by their home-made robots. Mikan had to dissect two of them and hoped that the person who made them wasn't Hotaru. She cringed at the thought that Hotaru would ever find out that she dissect one of her robots.

She made her way down the hall and stopped in front of the building. The building was just a front. The safe- where just few of the Alice stones were kept and the spy equipment- was underneath the building. Azami had once informed her of the secret plans underneath the entire academy. Few were known and used now- but a long time ago, the secret storage areas were used to house prisoners or for escape.

She walked towards the door and was immediately asked by a robot to state her name and business. She confidently replied, "I was sent by the elementary school principal." Hoping that she would get away with it.

The robot eyed her and replied, "Okay."

Mikan slipped through and wondered why the robot was so keen to let her through and didn't question her means of being there. As if the robot read her mind it replied,

"You're the 84th one today to get something from the cellars."

Mikan walked faster and quickly turned her head to not show the passing people how shocked she was- that the principal was using so many of the secret supplies for this mission. She put this aside and concentrated on what was important- getting those supplies.

She blended in with the people that were coming in and out of the underground lift and slipped through the RESTRICTED gates when the group of the people walked past it. She quickly hid behind a column and keeping the security cameras in mind- she decided to change appearances.

Mikan pulled up the hood on her hoodie and closed her eyes. She could feel the power tingling through her entire body. She opened her eyes again and snuck a peek and the girl in the mirror. She was now a blonde with a bob cut and a side fringe. She had brown eyes with flecks of green and was wearing a hoodie and high heels. Mikan winced- as she wasn't used to the high heels.

She cursed herself as she ran down the stairs- wishing that she had given herself magical flying shoes instead.

Once she gotten to the bottom she realised just how much shelves were there. There were so many rows of each different items- ranging from guns to Alice stones.

However the guns section was almost empty. Mikan decided that this must be what the principal was taking. She wasn't worried though. Mikan knew that once they were underwater- their guns would have little effect on her- because she possessed the Water Alice.

She ran down the aisle, looking from side to side- trying to find what she wanted. She stopped at one aisle and realised that there were Alice stones. She grabbed whatever she could find and checked off what she needed in her head. "Invisibility, check. Transportation, check. Controlling, check." Mikan muttered under her breath. She saw a few 'useless' ones in the corner and grabbed those too. As soon as she finished placing the stones carefully in a jar and placing the jar in her handbag. She swore softly when she saw that a group of heavily armed men were now parading around the entrance.

She decided to – once again- change appearances. She took a deep breath and counted to three- trying to clear her mind and focusing on just on her appearance. She pictured a tall man in a dark suit similar to the guard's uniform and a big weapon- with a design almost identical to the guard's. A few seconds later her blonde bob cut had changed into a spikey black manly haircut. Her eyes had returned to her 'fake' purple colour and the outfit had changed to one that was almost identical to the guards. Instead of her stilettos- she was wearing large combat boots that seemed twice size of her normal feet.

She lifted her large gun and slung the strap over her masculine shoulders. She casually made her way closer to the guards- hoping that they wouldn't notice her. She suddenly stopped- realizing that she had forgotten to change the appearance of her bag. She was now a 6 foot tall guard that was carrying a medium sized pink handbag. She realized that she couldn't walk back as this may cause suspicion- so she just kept walking- praying that the guards wouldn't notice.

As she approached the gate the guards didn't seem to give her a second look. She almost made it through, but then-

"Excuse me. Why are you carrying a PINK handbag?" One of the higher commanding guards said the Mikan.

Mikan stared back- trying to think of a quick comeback.

"Uhhh. Well you know women. My girlfriend ALWAYS leaves her handbag for me to carry. She is a tough one." Mikan blurted.

The guard stared at her for a brief second- then began laughing loudly. Mikan forced a smile and began 'fake' laughing.

"WELL I GUESS YOU'D BETTER GO BEFORE SHE KILLS YOU!" he boomed.

Mikan forced another laugh walked away rapidly. After she was out of sight from the guards she walked into an empty storeroom. She wanted to change back into a student because she was now in the student section of the academy. She took deep breaths and thought of her Azami disguise. Purple hair…. Purple eyes…. Uniform….. White headband….. She thought to herself- picturing Azami. A few seconds later she was back to her original self.

She picked up her pink handbag and decided that she was going to change its appearance as well. Changing the appearance of an item was harder that changing the appearance of herself- because it meant that she had to transfer the energy out of her body and into the item. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes.

If she wasn't careful she could accidently turn herself into a bag or make the bag turn into something else. She pictured a brown school backpack and concentrated the energy into the item that she was holding. She could feel the energy building up inside of her and tried to push the feeling towards her fingers. The energy flowed from the center of her body to her hands. Now came the hardest part.

Separating the energy from her body. She pushed the energy so that it was at the edge of her fingertips.

The energy was pushing back against her will and was trying to flow back in her body. Mikan tried again to push it out of her body. She forced the energy to the edge of her fingertips and the energy started to overflow. She pulled a face. She gave another push and the energy flowed out of her hands and attached itself to the nearest thing outside her body. The bag. She concentrated on the bag's energy and changed its appearance from a bight pink handbag to a plain brown handbag.

She looked at her newest creation and the full shock of what she had just accomplished dawned on her. She was able to change an item that wasn't on her body into another completely different item. This would give her a massive advantage if she was in a bad situation. She could change whatever she wanted into something else. She could change a bag into a gun. Or a pin into a microchip.

She jumped up and down in the storeroom. This was something that had to be possible because of her new angel powers. She stopped jumping as something even larger than the previous incident was realized.

"No wait. How is this possible?" She whispered to herself, "Azami didn't mention this."

* * *

Mikan got ready to take flight. She stretched her wings as far as she could- allowing every feather to blow in the strong breeze. She placed her hand down and grabbed her excessively filled backpack. She stood up once again gallantly- like she owned the world. Mikan stared down.

"It sure is a long way down…" she thought. And with this she jumped off the top of the astronomy tower.

She momentarily

Floated

Then started to soar.

She twirled around for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of being in the air and the breeze blowing in her face. She placed her hand across her mouth- surprised at this new feeling- and just stood there.

Mid air.

With giant white wings flapping on either side of her.

Mikan floated there for a few minutes- pondering about everything. Mikan suddenly felt the air rushing from her feet. Her hair blew upwards as the strong gust of air blew. She looked down and saw that the ground was increasing getting larger.

Mikan's eyes flew open. She tried not to think of what would happen if she hit the ground. It was no use. The speed which she was going at was too fast to stop. She heard faint yelling and tried to get her head straight. It was hard to think when you were plummeting towards the ground at 100km/hr.

The yelling was getting louder. Mikan wasn't sure whether this was from her own head or that someone was actually yelling at her. Nevertheless, the constant yelling that kept repeating in her head helped her to think clearer. She stretched her wings- hoping that they would unfold fast enough despite all the surrounding pressure.

She dived upwards.

For a moment she thought that her wings couldn't take the sudden change in direction but she went upwards anyway.

Mikan sighed in relief. She had then realized what she was there for. Strangely enough- ever since she jumped off the tower she hadn't thought of the mission at all. It was strange enough that she ever forgot her mission. She looked towards the sun. It was almost sundown and she still hadn't arrived at the location. She angled her wings for flying quickly and counted down.

Five… she vowed to never forget her mission…three…. She vowed never to back down in face of danger….. One… she vowed never to let anything get in the way…. And took off….

* * *

Natsume stared at the sky.

"Damn. It's almost delivery time. Why isn't the helicopter here yet?" Natsume had hoped that they would arrive late so that the mission could be postponed. He knew that the delivery had to be done within an hour and if the helicopter didn't arrive within 15 minutes then the mission would be cancelled.

He looked around for a sign of a helicopter in the sky. His eyes drifted from building to building. His ride usually landed on the astronomy tower or the observation building. He checked the observation building first.

"No… no sign of them. Tch. What excuse do they have? AIR traffic?" he spoke under his breath.

He ran towards the astronomy building. As he neared the building he realized that there was someone on it. No helicopter- but a person. He squinted his eyes hoping for a better look at who it was. No luck. He watched as the person stretch up and seemed to lift its body up. Its head went back and from its back- two giant white wings folded out. Natsume widened his eyes.

He had never seen anything like this before. The person stood there proudly- as if to show off its wing and took a few steps to the ledge. Natsume watched as the person jumped off and hovered in the air for a few minutes. He suddenly felt lighter watching this person hover in the air. He watched as the person momentarily

Floated,

Then started to soar.

He watched in amazement as the person flew up and down. All his worries involving the delivery were momentarily fazed out. The person was now just hovering in the air. Its giant white wings were not moving. Natsume yelled out. The person was falling down.

Natsume ran towards the person in a desperate attempt to save it. It was plummeting towards the ground at a rate that would kill it. Natsume tried yelling out.

"OI! STOP YOURSELF!" Natsume cried out- in hope that the person would hear and save itself.

"HEY DUDE! UNFOLD THOSE WINGS OF YOURS! HURRY UP! YOULL DIE! IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO? IF THIS IS A SUICIDE ATTEMPT… DON'T DO IT! DON'T DIE! HURRY UP! DUDE! DON'T YOU KNOW ABOUT …. I DON'T KNOW …. GRAVITY?" Natsume yelled out.

He was very confused as to why he was yelling out such random things-but he honestly thought that it would help the person come to its senses.

Just around 10 metres from the ground its massive white wings folded out again and it shot upwards. Natsume let out a massive sigh of relief. He watched as the person with the giant wings ascended into the sky. It was heading in the direction of his route.

"That's weird," Natsume thought, "Psh whatever. Probably just heading somewhere near there." As he was thinking about the strange creature he just saw he distinctly heard the sound of the helicopters blades.

He turned around and waited for his ride to land.

* * *

Mikan took three deep breaths as she neared the coast. She began ticking off the items and the things she needed to do. She squinted her eyes.

"Is this the right coast?" she thought, "Or did I just go the wrong way?"

The coast- as she remembered it- was a sandy beach with small trees on the edge on the sand and the water at least 10 metres away from the edge of the concrete.

She couldn't see any of that. What she now saw was a large lake that seemingly had no end. The concrete was completely covered, the trees weren't even visible, and all the sand must have gone underwater. She landed on the very edge of this new "lake". She unzipped her backpack and removed her shirt and pants- revealing a grey coloured diving suit.

She removed her diving tank and flippers from her bulging bag and slowly attached the tank to the back of her suit. She took off her shoes carefully, as the weight of the tank was heavier than she had expected, and with the same care put on her flippers. She attached the mask and goggles, and swung the waterproof backpack and its contents across her back.

She grabbed one more item from the front pocket of her bag. Her Alice enhancer necklace. She would need this throughout the entire mission so it would be best to put it on now. She slipped it over her head and placed the necklace under her suit so that there was no chance of it being taken or falling off.

She headed towards the water and slowly waddled in. The flippers were extremely difficult to walk in. She had a new found respect for penguins.

She waddled into the water till it was waist deep. She then took a big breath and dived into the water. The water was surprisingly rather clear. She could see almost everything. She took her first breath through the tank and started to swim even deeper. She looked down. "Yes" She thought as she approached the sandy bed," I'm in the right place!" as she went closer towards the sandy bed she realized that she was going to hit it. Mikan looked around. If this was the deepest she could go then where was the house? She decided to go forwards- deeper into the ocean itself.

This must be it- she thought- the reason they always had to dive for the house when the water is covering the sand. Because the house is hidden somewhere that's normally close to the shore and sand is usually covering it? Or because you can't access it on a normal day.

She headed out to the usual "edge of shore". Here, the line between the shore and the ocean is very clear- due to the fact the water is a whole 4m deeper than the water near the bed of the shore.

Mikan reached for her torch. She was almost certain that the entrance was somewhere near here. She shone the light into all the cracks and coral and even into some curious looking rocks. She swam back and forth and something caught her eye.

A little "opening".

She swam closer to it. The hole was about the size of small plate and was covered in bits of seaweed and sand. Mikan shone her torch into the torch- hoping to find something. The hole was in a giant rock that was completely covered n seaweed and bits of sand- exactly the same to the hole.

Mikan reached again for her backpack- this time pulling out a knife. She held it tight and began cutting away the seaweed that surrounded the hole. Mikan examined the seaweed that she had cut. They seemed strange.

Not in the way that they were a different colour- but the little markings on the seaweed made it look like that seaweed had already been cut before and had somehow grown back together. She held the now cut strings of seaweed. There was definitely something wrong here. She pushed that aside for now and began cutting again.

Slowly the hole that was once too small for her head to pass through was now big enough was half her body (meaning that it was wide enough but the length was too short). Mikan began cutting it again and found more of the same markings. Little cut marks- like an old scratch on someone's arm or a small paper cut. She finished cutting the seaweed and peered again into the hole.

This was it. The entrance. The strands of seaweed hung from the top of the rock like a curtain. Mikan pushed back the weeds and stepped into the hole. She shone her torch at the entrance but could only see more water. She swam forward and slowly realized that this was a passage way. This would lead her to the house. As she swam closer and deeper she heard a rustling noise. She turned back and saw that the entrance with the seaweed was growing back.

"What?" Mikan thought," WOAH! The seaweed is re-attaching itself. That's where all the marks came from- Previous people entering!"

She turned her head back forward and started swimming again. It seemed like a never ending swim. She then remembered what Azami had said. She had said that it felt like it took forever. Her energy sparked up again once she realized that this was the right place. The tunnel seemed to be coming to an end. Mikan could see the light at the end of the tunnel and the large space it seemed to flow into.

The large space flowed into a larger area- the size of a house. Mikan looked around.

"Oh My God." Mikan whispered.

The reason why it couldn't be accessed on a usual day was because the entire house was underneath the shore. Mikan swam to the very top of the enclosure. She ran her palm across the surface. It was sandstone.

The enclosure wasn't small at all. It was the size of a lake. Mikan swam down towards the bottom. She couldn't see anything in the water. It was all cloudy and was filled with sand and other sediments. She spread her palm and concentrated. She started to separate the sediment from the water. She moved the sediment to the top of the lake and the water towards the bottom.

Mikan tried to reach for her backpack again- trying to get her invisibility Alice stone.

"Just a little further…" She murmured. Her hand closed on a glass jar. Mikan quickly took out the invisibility stone and closed the jar. Before she could put the stone back in her bag she noticed something coming towards her.

She squinted her eyes- trying to make out what it was. It was propelling towards her faster. Mikan concentrated. The shape was slim and it was fast- really fast. Mikan swan away as the object neared. Suddenly it changed direction and headed towards her again.

Mikan panicked. The object was faster now and she couldn't swim fast enough. Suddenly the object shone a light at her- as if to show someone else that she was there.

"Shit…" Mikan muttered. She swam faster- trying to dodge the rapidly approaching object. She suddenly remembered the invisibility stone in her hand. She flexed her fingers and transferred most of her power towards her hand. She carefully inserted the stone into her body.

Mikan felt the newfound power spreading throughout her body. She closed her eyes and stopped swimming. She concentrated and slowly her entire body began disappearing.

She opened her eyes and stared at her hands. They were invisible. She saw the object go past her. She took this opportunity to swim next to it. On the back of the torpedo-like object were the words "SECURITY" in black, bold letters.

Mikan stopped chasing the security and made her way towards the house.

* * *

The security guards stared at the screen. They had around 15 of the torpedoes circling the unit and 85 guards surrounding the building and entrances. The main security guard started to speak.

"When the hell do you think they're gonna arrive? We've been sitting here for 6 hours."

The second in command replied, "I dunno. Jeez I swear I saw a swimmer in area 13 around 15 minutes ago. It doesn't take that long."

The door suddenly flew open. All the 5 security guards in the main room sat up straight. Natsume walked in dripping wet and was yelling at the scared looking helicopter pilot.

"You show up late, AND you 'accidently' start to move the helicopter as I'm getting out?" Natsume yelled, "Really?"

Natsume suddenly stopped yelling once he saw something on the screen.

"What's that?" Natsume pointed at one of the screens that showed replays of previous recorded tapes.

"Oh! That must be one of the delivery guys. He came in at Area 13. Poor guy. 20 minutes and he hasn't found the entrance" The second in command commented.

Natsume stared at the screen that was showing the swimmer.

'Get out." He said.

"What?"

"Get OUT! All of you!" Natsume yelled and pointed towards the door.

Once the scared looking crew left the room, Natsume stared at the screen again and rewinded the tape.

"There he is… he turned left… why is he swimming away from the security? " Natsume muttered, "swimming … swimming…swimmi-"

He stared at the screen and rewinded the tape again. His eyes widened a bit more as he watched the last few seconds of the person swimming.

"So he's swimming and swimming and then-"Natsume stopped talking again and paused the screen.

On the screen was a shot of the swimmer slowly disappearing.

Natsume suddenly stood up.

"There's an intruder."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews make me happy and make me write faster ^^**

**I actually have a few ways it can go from here... if you want- write a review saying what you want to "happen" in the next chappie **

**All my reviewers are mentioned and the chapter is dedicated to them.**

**Feel free to ask any questions or leave your opinion!**

*** I won't know if you don't review ^^***

**xoxoxoxxoxo**

**-StellaLuna**


	6. An Unexpected Encounter

**HI EVERYONE! OMG I haven't seen you all in SOOOO long. I completely forgot about updating and the funny thing was.. i had already written half on this chapter already = ="**

**Anyway as promised here is my new chapter- a bit *cough* VERY late but i hope it is all worth while. **

**As always thank you to my awesome subscribers and alerters (?) and here are the names of the awesomest people that this chapter is dedicated to.. you guys are who i write for and i love you all !**

**Dedications:**

Melyss: **Thank you :)**

CrimsonKuroNeko-chan:** Here you go nya~ I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT NYA~**

pwenie**: Thanks ALOT ^^ please keep supporting this story!**

Tearing Rain:** Gosh i loved your review. i read and re-read the review. and that kind of imagery was exactly what i was aiming for. thank you for this insightful review and please enjoy this chapter ^^**

Awesomeness: **OMG i luv you ^^**

bunnyjumps :** Again bunnyjumps... loving the bunny reviews... keep them coming ^^**

XxX-Miki-chan-XxX :** Hahahaha you're right it DOES sound like an anime ... or an announcer ;D. and as for your question... i'll give you a little bonus insight. he'll know that its Azami before he realises its mikan. **

xDevilishAngelx :** Thanks alot :D i hope you find out more with this update **

Meryq:** I finally updated. yeah i'm sorry i didn't before~ like i promised. but i hope that 12 pages on word makes up for it 8D. anyway i really really hope that even though i'm late, that you'll still support this story.**

**Disclaimer: Although I would love to own Gakuen alice. i don't. **

* * *

Mikan swam closer towards the house. The water was usually cold this time of year. Even under all her clothing and the diving suit she was still so cold. The cool water flowing across her face and across her body. Mikan grew closer and closer towards the house, swiftly dodging all the 'invisible lasers' that surrounded the building. She had always thought that there would be traps and certainly LOTS of security but she didn't think that it was so strict now. So far there had only been one torpedo that was after her and she easily stopped that by activating her invisible Alice.

"No match for the ALMIGHTY MIKAN!" she thought.

She squinted again. Something was growing closer to her as she approached the entrance of house. It wasn't coming AT her….. But from UNDERNEATH her. The ground was slowly moving apart to reveal a "landing" standing for a submarine.

Mikan eyes widened. It was incredible. The rocks began splitting in two and hovering. The sea bed shuddered like it was being ripped apart by two imaginary forces. The fish… well there were none. Apparently they are smart enough to realise that there is danger around. The sea bed gave a final shudder and collapsed. Mikan heard a whirring noise. She didn't know what to do. Was it better to be caught invisible? Or to be seen? She released her invisibility stone and it dropped back into her palm.

She whipped her hair around and looked behind her. 5 mini submarines drove at a rapid rate above her. 4 of them quickly drove past her and began to land in the underground landing pad. The last one lingered. Instead it began driving near her until they were so close that Mikan could see the guy's face behind the screen. He gave her a questioning glance and put both of his arms out as if to say 'why are you here'? Mikan responded quickly by giving him a thumbs up and pointing to the landing pad… indicating that she was one of the helpers.

He nodded and returned her thumbs up and indicated that she should swim down first.

'Greeat…." Mikan thought sarcastically,' now I have to deal with all the wonderful security guards, with the delightful machine guns and the magical ability to kick my ass."

She began to swim down. As she was doing so, she could feel the water slowly draining from her body. There was clearly an Alice here that restricted the amount of water that could flow through. She could feel her clothes and diving suits drying and her goggles were slowly become free of water.

She landed gracefully behind the 5 mini subs that had already landed in front of her. The drivers slowly started to pile out, carrying many boxes that had been badly sticky- taped together.

The boy that had stopped her earlier came out and walked towards her carrying three boxes that couldn't have been light. He stopped in front of her.

"Are you going to help us or what?" he asked.

"No. I have to see someone." Mikan replied off the top of her head.

"Who are you seeing? Who are you? Who are you to see the person that you are seeing?" his eyes light up with excitement. She guessed that if you had to 'see' someone that you would have to be important.

Mikan groaned. There were too many words to comprehend.

"Shut up. I'm getting a headache. Go put away the boxes and don't talk to me."

The guy was taken aback.

"Who are you to talk to me like that?"

"I'm the person that gonna kick your ass if you don't go away."

The guy looked shocked. He then bowed and asked you another question- this time more politely.

"Who are you going to meet miss?"

Mikan racked her brains to find someone that she knew that she could pretend they knew each other. None came to mind.

"Natsume." Mikan blurted, "I need to see Natsume."

The boys jaw dropped.

"Di-d h-he ask for y-you?"

"Yes he did." Mikan said more confidently now, "Now which way is the transparent door?"

"y-you mean THE transparent door?"

"No I mean Santa's door! YES I mean the door… tell me where the damn door is!"

He swallowed.

"Take the third right and a sharp left- at the end should be hallway and at the very end should be the door."

"Thank you."

Mikan turned into the main corridor and knocked on a random room. No one responded. She twisted the knob and went in.

It was a store room. Not a store room full of weapons or Alice stones or anything that might be somewhat beneficial to Mikan. Instead it was a room that was filled with mops and brooms and sponges. She cringed at the smell of the cleaning spray and starting taking off her diving suit. She unzipped the front and dragged the zipper all the way to her stomach. She wriggled out of the suit- trying not to bunch up any of the clothes she had on underneath.

She was wearing the standard. Standard meaning the uniform that everyone else was wearing. She started to change her appearance. Purple hair became blonde hair. Purple eyes became brown. She also decided to change her height. 165 cm became 170cm. diving flippers became combat boots. A water proof bag became a black, sturdy backpack. She picked up a hat form one of the shelves and placed in one her head.

"Damn its nice being tall." Mikan thought.

She grabbed the hair band that was around her wrist and tied her hair up. She brushed through her hair with her fingers- wanting to look at least decent when she exits the storeroom.

She took deep breaths and thought about what she needed to do.

"This is it Mikan. Do it quickly. Quick in, Quick out. No one will even know you're here."

She turned the knob and quickly walked back into the main hallway.

* * *

Natsume smirked at the screen. This intruder sure was stupid. Did he or she really think that they wouldn't be seen? He shut off the monitor. He didn't want to scare away the intruder. He would rather the intruder come straight to him.

He grabbed open the door and yelled at the guards to come back inside.

"Keep a good eye on the screen for any 'lost delivery men'" Natsume said the last part with gritted teeth.

The guards looked up at him fearfully.

"Yes sir." They replied in unison.

Natsume grabbed his jacket from behind the guard's seat. He headed out of the door knowing that behind the office- somewhere in the building- there would be an awfully obvious intruder that was wondering about.

* * *

Mikan walked down the hallways once again.

She reminded herself 'Third right turn Mikan… Third…"

She spotted the entry and headed through the automatic doors. She looked towards the left… there WAS a door- but it was an iron door and was bolted shut. The funny thing was… although it was clearly iron… the door itself had a cloudy, bubble-like sheen to it. It was rather pretty Mikan decided. She placed one hand on the door.

Mikan took one deep breath and emptied her mind. She wanted to find out what the door was made of so she could get through.

Nothing.

The door.

Was like it wasn't there at all. Mikan frowned.

'How could this be possible? NO substance at all?" Mikan asked herself.

There was clearly a door, and she could obviously feel it… so it had to be made of something… right?

"Yeah that door is a real struggle to deal with huh?" A voice rang out behind Mikan.

* * *

Mikan spun around. Two red eyes stared amusingly back at her.

He stared at her for a little longer. Mikan was stunned. She had never been caught before- but then again… she had never done this kind of job before either.

"Natsume…" she whispered.

Natsume cocked his head to one side.

"How do you know my name?"

Mikan nearly slapped herself "Idiot," she thought to herself, "Now he'll know that something is up!"

"Because...uhhh….Because…"

Natsume smirked. He rather liked seeing this intruder stumble like this. It gave him a sense of superiority.

"Because…" Natsume said, "I am as famous in this building as Lady Gaga is in the real world? Because I'm incredibly attractive? Or maybe just the fact that if you didn't know who I was, you would have been such a social outcast in your childhood years- it's just sad."

Mikan's eyes widened… how dare he talk to her like that? Who did he think he was? Stupid Idiot.

"Well… none of those and it's none of your business." Mikan replied coldly.

Natsume chuckled.

"Did you really think that I would let an intruder get away that quickly?"

* * *

Mikan's eyes widened till they looked like a cat's eyes when they are dilated.

Natsume grew dangerously close.

"Did you really think I was that dumb?" He whispered.

Mikan quickly backed away- into the door.

Natsume smirked.

"I'll give you one chance." Natsume said. He didn't know why he didn't just turn her in or even kill her- but there was that annoying voice in his head that was telling him to let her go.

Mikan's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of chance?"

"The kind of chance that will involve taking off clothes, sweating and heavy breathing."

Mikan backed away even more into the door. She looked terrified.

"What kind of chance is that? I don't want to do that!"

Natsume smirked.

"We are going to… fight!" He chuckled.

Mikan breathed a sigh of relief.

Natsume looked at her mischievously.

"What? What did you think we we're gonna do?"

"That doesn't matter… by the way… why did you say all that weird stuff? How does that stuff relate to fighting?" Mikan tilted her head cutely towards one side.

"Well. You'll need to take off your jacket since we're fighting and it restricts movement. We'll be sweating since we'll be fighting a lot and heaving breathing for the same reason."

"Oh."

Mikan felt a little stupid now for suggesting something so stupid.

"So… where do you want to do it?" she awkwardly asked.

Mikan didn't really want to fight him. Fighting was the only time when she could let go of her 'new' self. Her fighting techniques and styles became her own and were indistinguishable. Natsume might recognise her true identity.

"How about here?" Natsume's reply broke Mikan's thoughts.

"But people will see…" Mikan stuttered. Wait HE didn't care… he wanted people to see them didn't he?

Natsume smirked inwardly. He had her in the place that he wanted.

"Okay… how about through the transparent door?" he asked.

Mikan's eyes widened. 'Really?' she thought," He would do that?"

Natsume's eyes sparkled with amusement as he watched her contemplate the chances of him ACTUALLY taking her into that room.

"Of course," Natsume added, "I'd have to kill you afterwards and you would also have to be an authorised person."

Mikan's hopes faltered.

"So… Just out of interest… who are the people that are allowed?" Mikan asked.

"Well. The principal himself… and his daughter." Natsume said the last part quietly. He really didn't know why he didn't just grab her and arrest her. Why was he helping her like that? He was ruthless. Cold hearted. And yet he felt the compelling need to please her. Like he did with Azami from school. And Mikan…

"So you're not allowed inside?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"Nope" Natsume replied coolly- annoyed that he had been disrupted from his thoughts.

"Alright… so how bout we let me off and I leave?" Mikan hesitantly tried.

"Okay... How bout... No?" Natsume replied with a smirk.

"if we fight and I win… what happens?"

"I lose my dignity and you win your freedom. But no worries. The last time that happened was a long time ago."

Mikan thought to herself, 'Psh, you lost to me last week.'

Natsume finally replies, "We'll fight in the opposite duelling room."

Mikan's jaw dropped.

"For situations like this?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes," he said sarcastically, "the owners of this building built the building especially for your presence!"

Mikan rolled her brown eyes.

"Let's go in then."

Natsume opened the giant doors that were opposite the transparent door.

* * *

It was really amazing. Astonishing really.

The entire room was several stories high, and had obstacles, weapons, and shelves. It was the perfect setting for an epic battle. She felt suddenly jealous that her practise room was the size of a gym and had a few punching bags and equipment, while theirs looked like a scene from an action movie.

Natsume broke the silence with an awkward "So… You ready?"

Mikan smirked.

"Yeah. Where do we get ready? Is there like a change room or something? An army uniform isn't exactly ideal for fighting." Mikan asked.

She needed an excuse to buy some time, so that she could decide on which of the many Alices that she was going to use.

Natsume smirked. He could see right past her 'I have to change' excuse. He knew that this intruder was up to something bad.

"Sure thing. Down the corridor," He pointed towards a hallway, "and turn at the first right. That's the girl change room."

Mikan picked up her bag and headed down to the change room.

* * *

'Dang," Natsume thought, "This girl sure takes a while to change…I look like an idiot just standing here."

A group of security walked through the doors and walked right to Natsume.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be doing your job? I knew you weren't capable. You were supposed to make sure that no intruders get in!" One of the guards in the back exclaimed.

"Does it matter what I'm doing? Who are YOU to question my whereabouts? Aren't YOU supposed to be guarding the damn place?" Natsume yelled back at them.

"We ARE! There hasn't been a single intruder that has entered. I'm sure of it!" The guard yelled back.

"Really?" Natsume smirked, "Are you sure? Are you very very sure? So sure that you would put your life on the line?"

"No-o…" The guard hesitantly replied.

"Then go do your damn job!" Natsume yelled again.

Natsume sauntered towards the girls change rooms after the guard/idiots had left. He was curious as to why she was taking so long. He placed his left ear on the door to see if he could hear anything.

He could hear slight ruffling and the zipper being pulled back and forth.

Then he heard it.

Her voice.

"What do I do now?"

Mikan's voice. He hadn't heard it in so long.

Natsume froze against the door and breathed heavily.

This intruder… was Mikan? But Mikan wasn't that tall and was DEFINITELY not blonde.

"ARRRGGGHHH I HATE YOU NATSUME HYUUGA!"

"Yup. Definitely her." Natsume whispered to himself and gave a small smile.

How he missed that screaming voice.

HER screaming voice.

…Always yelling at him.

"She's safe. She's really safe. She got out safely." Natsume repeatedly whispered to himself.

But… why was she here?

Natsume's head pounded with a tsunami of new found questions and scenarios.

What was he supposed to do now? Let her go? Or fight her?

He deliberated on both choices.

"If I let her go unscathed then everyone will think it suspicious and arrest her. If I fight her, and she wins- she wins her freedom indefinitely." He thought.

Mikan opened the door, making Natsume fall to the ground.

"WHAT are you doing?" Mikan demanded.

Natsume got up as quickly as he fell.

"I was checking up on how you were doing…"

"By leaning on the door?"

"I like… the door" Natsume began- trying to think of an excuse," because it's cold and made of steel… Like me…"

Natsume inwardly cringed. He had always been awful at making up excuses on the spot. That's how his mother could always tell if he had taken another lolly from the jar. He would always make up some lie about a raccoon coming in and stealing it **(A/N Friends reference. If you get it… Awesome… if not- don't worry ^^)**

Mikan gave a small smile. She knew about his on-the-spot-excuses problem. He could lie very well if he had planned it (even a minute before) - but on the spot was his weakness. He would usually just go with the infamous 'Hn'.

"So… Let's do this..." she started to walk out of the corridor and Natsume followed closely behind.

As the two were walking out a group of trainees walked through the door.

"Hey Natsume! What are you doing here… hey… whose the girl?" One said to him as they shook hands.

Natsume smirked coolly.

"She's my girlfriend." He replied, "We need the practise room because she needs some training."

It was partly true. Before Mikan left, she did confess to Natsume. If she had stayed they would have become girlfriend and boyfriend. Natsume re- assured himself that she would agree and play along.

Mikan's eyes widened. She looked up at Natsume and glared at him. He placed his arm around her waist and squeezed her arm with his free hand. He looked down at her – trying to tell her to play along with it.

"Y-yes-s. Natsume Hyuuga is my boyfriend." Mikan replied.

She didn't know how long she had waited to say that. How much she wanted it to be true. How much she wanted what he said to be true. Now he finally was announcing it… to an intruder?

'Wait. HE doesn't know I'm Mikan. And he is telling others that an imposter is his girlfriend? I am going to kill him!" Mikan thought to herself.

"So if you would leave us alone. That would be much appreciated." Natsume broke Mikan's thoughts.

The trainees reluctantly went out- obviously wanting to see more of Natsume and his new 'girlfriend'.

"So for the last time before any more interruptions occur… let's fight." Natsume said.

"What if someone comes in while we fight?" Mikan asked.

"They'll get locked out. The door locks once a battle starts and unlocks when it finishes."

* * *

Ruka leaned back into his bed. He wondered why Natsume hadn't been inside to see him yet.

*knock knock*

"Yes?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru came in with a bunch of flowers. She placed them on Ruka's bedside table.

"What are you doing here?" Ruka asked.

"I'm here to place these flowers on the bedside table." Hotaru answered with no hesitation.

Ruka smiled. She was never the best at showing her feelings. After she had finally accepted his love for her, she tried to show them more, but he knew how Hotaru was.

"Yes… but for whom?" Ruka teased.

Hotaru seemed taken aback.

"For… the table- I thought we went over this already."

Ruka gave a small laugh.

"Hey have you seen Natsume? Is he sick or something?" Ruka asked.

"No. I haven't seen that new girl Azami either."

"You were looking for her?"

"Please- it's my job to know where everyone is at all times."

Ruka tilted his head to the side.

"I didn't know there was a new girl in school? When did she come?"

"The beginning of this week I guess."

Ruka thought for a second. A week huh? The black shadow began healing him the second day of this week. Was this just a coincidence?

"You know… that Azami girl knows about you. And about Mikan." Hotaru said as she plopped herself onto Ruka's hospital bed.

"What?" Ruka's eyes widened, "How? What? Whe-"

"-n? Where? And why?" Hotaru finished for him.

"I don't know the answers to any of those." Hotaru sighed, "She was the reason why Natsume was so upset a couple days back. She mentioned you and he got mad when she wouldn't tell him how she knew you".

Ruka was taken aback. This new girl comes in here and just 'happens' to know all these things?

"Tell me more" Ruka leaned toward Hotaru with a small smile.

* * *

Mikan panted as she was thrown towards the wall by a strong fire attack. Natsume panicked for a second but relaxed when Mikan stood up again.

Mikan had decided earlier on in the change room that she would have to use the strongest Alice that she had on her, and that happened to be 'Azami's alices **(A/N the ones that she had from school when she pretended to be Azami)**. She had, also, accidently knocked her voice changer out of her tooth when she was trying to bite open the plastic bag that covered her contacts.

Mikan pulled her arms towards her- conjuring up a wave of water and using her air Alice, she waved it all toward Natsume. Natsume- seeing this- lit up a fire ball and made it grow in his palm. He tried to thrust it into the wave, but was too late. The wave crashed over him and soaked the entire bottom floor of the practise room. Using her air Alice, she 'flew' towards the second story of the building.

Mikan thought that the height would be an advantage but was proved wrong when Natsume flung a wave of fire towards the ceiling and it rebounded right next to Mikan.

She looked up. That roof had the deflecting Alice.

She conjured up a pool of water surrounding her and blew it straight towards Natsume's new attack.

Natsume thought to himself "Dang it. Mikan's getting better. Good job with the water wave strawberries." He smirked once he remembered the past of that nickname.

"Her attacks remind me of that girl's… what's her name? Azami- from school. What with the water and air attacks- I daresay they're the same person, but that can't be true… " Natsume mumbled to himself.

As Natsume was mumbling to himself, Mikan took this opportunity to jump of the balcony and fly towards Natsume. This was her special strategy. Attack from above.

She flew down with a wave of water- propelling around her. Natsume looked up in surprise. He had definitely never seen this side to Mikan before. Before he could say anything Mikan fell on him and trapped him beneath her.

Natsume tried to ignite a fire to her blonde hair so that she would let go, but couldn't. She had accidently nullified his Alice.

Mikan was trying to keep him steady and waved her hands around so that the water wrapped around Natsume's arms and legs. She stood up and Natsume tried to follow.

Only this time she pulled the water downwards to the floor. Naturally Natsume went down as well. When she made sure that he was 'comfortable' she froze the water that was on his arms- making makeshift 'chains'.

Mikan panted heavily and stood up.

"So… did I win?" Mikan asked Natsume.

Natsume looked up at her from the ground and tried to move his arm- to no prevail.

'Dang,' he thought, 'if anyone else was in this situation- she could have killed them. Luckily I let her win before anything serious happened." He smirked. Strawberries WAS getting better. It kind of re-assured him. He was always scared that because she couldn't protect herself and that she wouldn't be able to deal with trouble.

'Yuka… you've trained her well.' Natsume thought.

"Okay. I admit defeat, "Natsume finally said out loud, "Go resume whatever you were doing. Just don't blow up the place or whatever."

Mikan smiled. She had won! The door that had locked itself when they had started fighting had re-opened. She opened the door and slipped out as Natsume watched.

As she went out she whispered to herself, "I hope he can get out...and isn't stuck there for too long."

Once she was gone, Natsume re ignited his fire. Within 30 seconds, the black cat was free again. He chuckled.

"Did you really think I couldn't get out? You're just as stupid as before you know?"

* * *

**How was it?**

**I know that i let natsume find out the intruder was mikan... he still doesn't know that azami is mikan... **

**anyway i promise i will be more concise and on time if you'll all tell me what you thought of it... **

**OH! i'd also like to mention that if you type in "gakuen alice whi.."OR "White Wings ga..." THE STORY COMES UP IN GOOGLE SEARCH!**

**One of my subscribers PM'ed the other day and told me that ^^ so i have no one to thank but you guys. THANK YOU FOR GETTING ME ONTO GOOGLE! *calms self forcefully***

**Ahem...as always.. the next chapter will be dedicated to anyone that reviews.. so review !**

**Gosh i must of said ( sorry) typed review about seven times back there... no no only two? thats strange.. usually its like ten... = = "**

**anyways... i heart you all and hope you continue to support this story- even though i updated late...**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Stella-luna**


End file.
